The Les Mis decide to discover anime.
by Nyx3
Summary: my feeble attempt to write a funny story. The Les Mis discover anime and the internet. Caution, there's some not-so-nice stuff in here, oh well. Just read it.


DISCLAIMER: no, not even an all knowing author like me can possibly come up with a character such as Combeferre.  
  
  
  
The Les Mis discover anime.  
  
Author's note: well, i just discovered these great new anime titles in my handy dandy Animerica magazine. They are somewhat well known, but hey, let's be frank, some of us are still hooked onto the usual, such as Sailor Moon and Pokemon. Excuse me for liking them. Anyway, the 3 great new titles i found are: Weiss Kreuz, a tale about 4 eye candy men who kill in the name of justice, Saber Marionette J, a story about a guy named Otaru and the 6 female robots who live with him *Tenchi Muyo, anyone....?* and the blood-angst Generator Gawl. Now WHY did you waste 10 minutes of my time to tell me about some anime that is well known on the market already? You exclaim, while holding a cinderblock over my head? Well, its because it dawned on me that while i adore every miniscule detail of the ABC club guys, they don't know a thing about anime. They also aren't even classified under the anime title. And rightfully so. This may not seem so bad, but when you are an underdog anime fan who just wants to be left alone with some unedited anime for a change, well, it gets to you. So, here's an idea: why don't i let the Les Miz characters discover the wonderful world of anime? If you're like me, who loves both the classics and the 'toons, this could come in handy. Oh my God, my rant is 20 minutes long ....um, just read the story and see if you like it. Just don't be too vicious in your review, k? Thanks, mon ami! ^^  
  
  
  
Darkness sat on the family Hp and typed furiously on the keyboard, with its broken space bar blandly clanking away. " The silence of the city night was pierced by a woman's scream. This young woman, barely the age of 20, had found herself cornered by a bunch of ugly scumbags brandishing their clubs and shotguns. This is the end, thought the woman, trying hard to put space between her attackers and herself. Suddenly, a lithe figure jumped out of the darkness. In the space of 5 minutes, the figure had killed 2 of the attackers and had mortally wounded another. "Who are you?" the woman demanded, almost frozen in fear. The figure reveled its beautiful head. The woman gasped. It was the quiet-yet-beautiful-face of that kind boy Aya..." "Hm, ain't that depressing" said a certain male voice. Darkness turned to see Montparnasse standing with his arms crossed behind Darkness's chair. "Well, EXCUSE me." said Darkness, rolling her eyes and making an obnoxious face. Montparnasse did not appreciate the sarcasm, and the two of them made obscene gestures and inappropriate words until Enjorlas walked into the room. He glared angrily at the two, obviously immature people being very rude to each other and finally he exclaimed, " You know, you two are being very immature." "THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!!!!!!!!!" Darkness exclaimed. "You're welcome." said Enjorlas, unaware that Darkness's sarcasm had just touched him. Montparnasse, aware of Darkness's sarcasm, raised his eyebrows at the blonde's total unawareness, but he did not pursue the matter. Just then, Combeferre walked in the door and noticed the glowing computer screen. "Hey, what's that?" He asked, being sensible, as always. Darkness blushed; she was beginning to like him. And I mean like him! "Oh, you mean THAT?" she asked, thrusting a finger toward the computer. "That, my dear friend, is the beginning of a masterpiece." "A masterpiece?" asked Combeferre, raising a brunette eyebrow. "Well, before I ask what this "masterpiece" is I'd like to know what the hell this thing's about." hmm, how do I explain this to him? she thought. "Well, maybe before I explain this I might as well put some music on." Darkness grabbed her copy of a Gundam Wing CD and trust it into the computer's CD player. Soon the wonderful sound of J-pop filled the crowded room. Combeferre clapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh THIS stuff!" Everyone turned to regard the philosopher. "Well, I guess I have to explain myself." said Combeferre. "I want on that thing they call the...oh what was it? The Internet and I stumbled on this really cool Japanese stuff they call Anime. Am I right in saying it, Darkness?" Darkness nodded, realizing that her task of explaining the origin and purpose of anime would now be easier. "Its a wonderful invention, really." continued Combeferre. "I mean, they got PORN and everything!" Montparnasse eyes widened to the size of grapefruits, and Enjorlas just kind of stared. "Did someone say PORN?" said two very familiar voices. Just then, Courfeyrac and Grantaire poked their heads in the doorway of the all to crowded room. Courfeyrac smiled and Grantaire....well, I think you get the idea. Enjorlas seemed not to understand. "What the hell is this porn crap anyway?" "porn." said Darkness as the snot she is. "Is basically were a bunch of nude men and women prance around and do not-so-nice things that...well....well, let's just say, it would be bad for even Marius to see, let alone Gavroche." Everyone groaned. "What's too bad for me, to see, huh, huh?" cried an all too annoying voice. In ran the annoying Gavroche, hat and all." Courfeyrac, with the help of Combeferre, had transferred from the all clean Microsoft Word document to the internet, were Courfeyrac discovered the meaning of porn in an all new way. "N.. Nothing!" exclaimed Courfeyrac, trying desperately to cover up the computer screen.   
  
  
  
  
Will Gavroche be swept up into the porn craze? Will Montparnasse talk again? Will I come up with anymore ideas? Find out in the next chapter. *if there is a next chapter!^^* 


End file.
